Ingot casting of metal-matrix composites is performed by processes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,129,134 and 6,129,135 to Divecha. Such casting processes are performed within a crucible having an injection feeding mechanism positioned on top thereof through which a carbide powder is ball milled and injected into a melting chamber of the crucible within which the carbide powder mixed together with argon gas is melted and transferred to a product casting mold. It is an important object of the present invention to provide for enhanced mold casting of metallic products and significantly reduce complexity and costs associated therewith.